Screaming Star Sprites
Screaming Star Sprites The Screaming Star Sprites is one of two opposing teams in Toadal Drama Island. The team was formed in An Explosive Welcome-Part 1 and it comprised Mario, Bowser, Waluigi, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Peach, Boo, Birdo, Wendy and Mimi. the team don't like each other (exept Peach) and they don't cocentrence in chalenges 2- An Explosive Welcome Part 2 In An Explosion Welcome-Part 2, the Screaming Star Sprites didn't know where to find the interns so Mario said he was going to be in charge of the team and lead them to victory. Toadsworth didn't want the Princess Peach to be in danger so he told Mario that they would sit out, but Peach said to not worry about it and that she will be safe competing. While the Screaming Star Sprites were on their way to find the interns, they were having difficulties on focusing on the challenge cause Birdo was chasing Yoshi and Bowser was making sexy comments to Peach. Meanwhile Birdo was chasing Yoshi he quickly stopped and told Birdo to stop chasing him and to go away, suddenly a giant monster stepped on both of them. Now the Screaming Star Sprites have to worry about Yoshi, Birdo and the challenge, but then Rosalina from the opposing team helped the Screaming Star Sprites by destroying the monster and saving Yoshi and Birdo. This gave a lead to the Screaming Star Sprites, thanks to Rosalina. The team soon got to a trail that splits apart, Waluigi told the Screaming Star Sprites to go left because he could smell the interns. Once they got to the end of the trail the team told Waluigi that there were no interns here. Waluigi said that he could smell and soon he found a box. He told the team that they were in that box, but Mario said that there was no sound. Bowser told everyone to move aside cause he was going to break the box. He tore the box open, but only coins fell out becouse Waluigi tougth the word inter meant gold. Everyone was mad at Waluigi and in the end the Screaming Star Sprites lost and had to go to the elimination ceremony. In the end Waluigi was voted off and was sent to the fling of shame. 3- Where There's A Will There's A Wendy In Where There's a Will There's a Wendy, the Screaming Star Sprites were making some progress on climbing Mount Toad Stone to find the special coffee bean for Toad. The team was having a bit trouble cause the mountain was very slippery and Wendy was not doing anything because she wanted to stay clean and not become dirty. While Toadsworth and Peach also didn't do anything because Toadsworth didn't want anything to happen to the Princess Peach. So that meant only six teammates from the Screaming Star Sprites were participating in the challenge. Mario and Bowser were arguing of who was the best climber. Soon Mario ends up to the top mountain first. Bowser gets very angry so he suddenly sucks Boo and turns into a giant blue Bowser and stomps so hard that the whole mountain collapsed. The team was trapped, but Wendy was the only one that wasn't. Bowser told Wendy to grab the bean because it was right in front of her, but she didn't want to because it was dirty. So instead Kamek from the opposing team went to get the bean instead. In the end it was Wendy's fault to not grab the bean when it was right in front of her and she cause her team to lose and to go to the elimination ceremony for the second time. At the elimination ceremony Wendy was voted out due to her uselessness and her being annoying. 4- Smoulder Boulders In Smoulder Boulders, the Screaming Star Sprites were exhausted and very hungry because Toad forgot to feed them for the past few days. In the throw the rock challenge the team lost by a few points. Before starting the second challenge started Mimi was telling Bowser that if he wants to be with Peach he should take down Mario first in order to accomplish his wish.The team had a small lead in the second challenge because Wario from the Killer Koopas was farting and distracting his teammates. As the team was constructing the statue of Toad, Toadsworth told Peach to not do anything because she could get hurt and that would be a bad reputation for the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach was outraged and told Toadsworth to shut up and that she didn't want his help anymore and to just get away. Toadsworth said that he understood and that he wouldn't bother her anymore. Soon the Screaming Star Sprites finished the Statue of Toad and they had won the immunity challenge for the first time. During the elimination ceremony for the Killer Koopas, Toadsworth interrupted and told Toad that he quit because the Princess Peach didn't need his services anymore so instead Toadsworth took the fling of shame. This was the first time a contestant quit in Toadal Drama Returns and also even tougth this team won it counted like a lose. 5- Total Dreamy Island In Total Dreamy Island the Screaming Star Sprites were awoken by Toad in the middle of the night. Toad tells everyone that he has been having a terrible nightmare for days and as part of the challenge the teams have to go inside Toads nightmare and kill the creature. The first team that kills the creature wins immunity and Toad also warns them that if they die in his dream they are back to the normal world. The teams soon enter Toads nightmare and the challenge begins. As the Screaming Star Sprites enter the nightmare Bowser tells everyone that he's in charge, but then Peach interrupts that he isn't. Mario then tells the team that to let Bowser be in charge so they can just capture the creature and get out of the nightmare. As Peach and Boo are on their way to capture the monster she tells Boo and Birdo that they should form an all girls alliance and vote off Mimi because she felt Mimi was up to something bad. Peach didn't really want to form an alliance with Birdo, but she knew that she needed her in order to vote off Mimi. As Mimi entered the part of the woods she quickly heard Rosalina and Luigi from the opposing team coming in her direction. Mimi quickly shape shifts into Peach and tells Rosalina and Luigi how sad she is because of Toadsworth quitting and that her team wants to vote her off. Soon Mimi hides again in the woods and over hears Rosalina saying that she's trouble. Mimi knows that Rosalina is a threat and that she has to do something about her. Mimi then goes somewhere else and then she transforms into Mario and tells Yoshi and Bowser that they should create and Idiots alliance and vote off Peach, but Yoshi and Bowser disagree and her plan failed. While Peach tries to control her alliance with issues, Dry Bones suddenly appears and tells Boo to not get sad and that he will always there for her and tells her to beware of Mimi. This makes Peach a little confused, but more concerned of Mimi that she's up to something bad. Suddenly Toad tells everyone that the creature is creating babies and that they have to kill themselves in order to survive. As Luigi, Daisy, Starlow and Mario head to the exit, Mimi transforms into Rosalina and traps them. In the end the Screaming Star Sprites had won immunity for the second time. On the opposing team Starlow was arguing with Rosalina about why she lost the challenge for her team, but it wasn't Rosalina instead it was Mimi who had framed Rosalina. 6- Dark & Desperate In Dark and Desperate, the Screaming Star Sprites are eating breakfast for the first time. Before they start the challenge, Mario discusses with Peach that they both should create an alliance and vote off Yoshi, but Peach doesn't like the idea. Instead she reply's to him that they should vote of Mimi first. Mimi soon Knows what Peach is up to and knows that she has to win immunity for her team if she wants to remain in the competition. Peach then tells Bowser that he should vote Mimi out because she's a threat and untrustworthy. At the challenge, Toad explains the teams have to shoot down a monster in the bottom of the sea and the first team to do so wins. As the Screaming Star Sprites prepared for the challenge they are having a difficult time trying to find out who has to go to the water and kill the monster. Since Yoshi had the gun and he had to go to the water, but he said he was afraid of swimming. He handed the gun to Mario and told him to do it instead, but Toad said that the person who grabbed the gun first can only use the gun. So the Screaming Star Sprites were having trouble because Yoshi didn't want to go in the water. Mario was a bit suspicious about Mimi and said maybe she does need to go. Mimi then watches the other team cheating and tries to tell Toad, but he was sleeping in a tent (that would worked when it was the Yoshi & gun conflinct). Mimi gets angry and hatches a plan for her team to win victory. As she secretly goes underwater she transforms into Mario and tells Goombella to give her the gun becouse Goombella made a promise to Mario two episodes ago, Goombella gives Mario (Mimi) the gun and soon Mimi distracts the Killer Koopas and kills the monster (which was actually Blooper). In the end Mimi wins victory for her team and the third time the Screaming Star Sprites win immunity. This is the second time she got away with framing another competitor from the opposite team. 7- Crapture The Flag During this episode Peach starts off by ignoring Mario's requests to eliminate Yoshi again and instead turns to her alliance to eliminate Mimi because she doesn't trust her and she asks how did she do to win the chalenge if she didn't have the gun?, at the cost of throwing the challenge. Boo befriends Birdo due to her comical standing and is worried about Peach. When the challenge begins Yoshi is terrified because of the Icy base, due to it being frozen water, which Peach calmy reminds him of. The crate the Star Sprites receive is empty, due to Jimmy only putting weapons in the other crate. Peach tells Birdo not to harass Yoshi if she wants him to be in their alliance, which Birdo fails at. Mario sends Peach and Mimi to spy on the Koopas, after the two have a quarrel, and sends himself to find the flag, leaving Boo, Bowser and Yoshi to guard while Birdo hides their flag. Bowser takes some pills to appear muscular to impress Peach who, ultimately, is not impressed. Peach tells Mimi that she does not like nor trust her, but Mimi convinces her that in order to get rid of the strong players, ie: Mario and Bowser, they needed to work together. Peach considers a temporary alliance while Mimi plans on stealing Peach's alliance all together. Birdo hides the flag and returns to camp, chasing Yoshi and Boo gets eliminated from the challenge via Daisy. Bowser then eliminates Kamek from the challenge and is left the only one guarding the base. Yoshi attempts to get the "flag" from Birdo but she gives him a heart attack and Birdo searches for the prison where the eliminated contestants are held. Mario finds the Killer Koopas flag behind some cacti and tosses a grenade which kills everyone (including himself) except for Carl. Birdo finds the prison but accidently causes it to explode, giving Carl the flag and causing the Star Sprites lose. At the elimination Mario thought that Mimi was going home, and Peach thought Bowser was going home, but Mimi had taken control of Peach's alliance an eliminated Birdo, much to her liking and Peach and Mario's dislike. 8- Bear Basics In this episode the remaining boys, Bowser, Yoshi and Mario discuss what happened that night at elimination. Mario is furious at the sudden change of votes and vows to eliminate Mimi. Yoshi is happy that Birdo is gone and has no quarrels with Mimi, Mario then kicks them both out of the cabin and Bowser infuriating says that, "I'm the only one who can rampage and tear apart cabins!" During the challenge Peach is isultaded by Mario and Mimi and cries in the forest, while Mimi works on buttering up the others by giving them what they desire. Peach ends up winning the challenge for the team due to Starlow's gift of a Super Mega Shroom. Peach then saves Bowser from the horrors of the forest, and he later thanks her for it, thinking that he has Peach in his palm. Peach then confesses that she was only being nice to Bowser to try and get his vote if they lose again. 9- The Jimmyjanga Chase The episode starts off with Bowser contemplating his moves in the game and the respect Peach is giving him. He dwells on the past briefly but is stopped by a worried Kamek, who appears to Bowser in one of the restroom toilets, to Bowser's disgust. Meanwhile Mario is deadset on eliminating Peach but Boo thinks otherwise and doesn't understand why everyone has turned on Peach so suddenly. During the challenge Peach throws Mimi aside to get to Yoshi's Island and Mimi turns into a boat to sail the team across. At the island, Yoshi is content to do nothing due to being at home and having Birdo eliminated, Mimi rushes people to sell the food while Peach smashes Mario from above. Yoshi encounters Birdo living in a house on the island while selling the jimmyjangas which petrifies him. Bowser robs a bank and gets the majority of the coins which Peach scolds him for. Bowser doesn't care because Peach is noticing him more. As the team is counting their coins Kamek comes and intends to harm Peach for getting too close to Bowser but Mimi takes the spell for Peach incapacitating her, and the team has no way of getting off the island. Kamek then surrounds them with enemies and Yoshi runs away with Mimi, a bob-omb has entered the battlefield and Mario heroically steps in and tells everyone else to escape while they can, while Bowser saves Peach from a horde of spinies. The team, save for Mario, escape the island in time which explodes sending Mario flying through the air. Peach thanks Mimi for her heroism and Mimi states that she didn't want to be stuck with her depressed boyfriends if she died, admitting to have a high tolerance for magical energy. Peach decides a truce is in order and Mimi agrees. However in a following confessional Mimi admits to lying about the truce and stringing Peach's alliance still, and convinces Peach to eliminate Mario for being a threat since Peach had already determined that he was more of a villain than Bowser. 10- Catastrophe in the Kitchen The team has a meeting, save for Peach, about their severe lack of numbers. Boo explains that by the time the merge comes the Star Sprites will be wiped out. Peach is on the beach contemplating when a shocked Starlow arrives asking why Mario was eliminated, Peach admits her feelings for Bowser to her. During the challenge Peach takes charge and sets Yoshi and Boo to work on the oyster appetizer, Bowser on the spaghetti entré and herself and Mimi on the soufflé for dessert. Bowser ends up having to have Peach coach him through cooking and Boo cannot use her hands to help Yoshi out. Mimi sees Peach and Bowser flirting and accidently deflates the soufflé, and in a confessional admits that she still hates Peach (she mumbles it under her breath behind Peach's back) and says it'll now be harder to eliminate her. Bowser has tummy troubles from a few episodes earlier, after taking some pills to get ripped, and ends up charring his team and the food. Toad, María and Rafael (2 intern judges) eat the food and judge it. Raphael chokes on the char and dies and Toad and María genuinely hate the food, giving it a 2-1-1 vote. However their spirits are raised after María dies and a Monty Mole sayed that Petey used feces to make his food and they end up winning immunity thanks to the mole. 11- Don't Mansion It The episode starts off with a sleeping Peach who is immediately woken up by Starlow, who is checkin up on her. Peach says she's not sure where to go next with her and Bowser, and Starlow says she'll throw the challenge so they could bond. However, Mimi was listening and recording the conversation. At the challenge Peach explains the challenge causing Toad to get upset and she is tazed. Mimi continues the "fake friend" act towards Peach and while at the top of Toad Hill trips Peach to get her out of the way. Mimi then tries to convince Bowser to throw the challenge to win Peach's heart, which he is oposed to at first but goes through with it from some manipulation by Mimi. Bowser, in turn, attempts to destoy some pipes in the Mansion when Boo says one of them has the exit. Mimi, realizing Bowser was getting nowhere, transforms into Merlee and leads them through a wrong door, thinking that she is slowing them down but really she is the last one out, causing her team to win. Mimi later replays the tape in front of the Killer Koopas to get Starlow eliminated. Members 'COMPETING!!!' Team Eliminations Trivia -This team has the highest and lowest ranking contestants of TDIR.Category:Teams